Silver Linings Playbook
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Ashley Davies just got out of a mental institution and is on a mission to win back her ex-wife Carmen, but will a perky young blonde get to her first?
1. Chapter 1

"Why would I hate Sundays?" I questioned. "Mom makes spaghetti, Dad puts the jersey on, and we're all watching the game. Yeah, I was negative, but I did love it Carmen."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing me to look up from my letter.

"It's time to go." The orderly told me.

"I lost all that and we both screwed up but we can get it back." I continued reading. "I'm good now and I hope you are too."

There was another knock.

"I'll be right out." I declared in annoyance. That douchebag was making me lose my place.

"You need to come now." He replied.

"I'll be right there." I repeated before I finished. "That's true love."

I looked around my room where Excelsior was written on the wall. It had become my motto. I went downstairs to where they were giving out pills. I hid it under my tongue before spitting it out. Yes, I was in a mental institution. My name is Ashley Davies.

"And that was when my hair was longer." One of the other patients, Sean explained. "She cut my hair too short on one side and I told her that I didn't want it like that."

Later it was my turn to talk.

"I think that we need to stop being negative and believe that anything is possible." I explained.

Later in the day, I was exercising outside when I suddenly saw my mom. My face lit up like it was Christmas.

We went inside and went to see the doctor.

"Technically you can't take her out without our consent and you'll get a lot of liability and she's just getting used to the routine." He told her.

"She shouldn't be getting used to the routine here." Mom argued. "Eight months is long enough."

I looked at my mom as she signed her name, Christine Davies and it meant that I was a free woman. My mom looked like me with long brown hair.

I got in her car and we saw that Sean was in the parking lot.

"Hey, Mom, can we give Sean a ride to North Philly?" I asked. She was obviously confused. "Come on. It'll be fine."

"Looks like everybody leaving today." Sean declared. "Hello Mrs. D. It's so nice to finally meet you. Ashley told me that you're the support beam of your family's house. She also said that you make a killer spaghetti on Gamedays when the birds play."

As we were driving, I began to explain the situation.

"Sean was in for assault on top of crystal meth and alcohol." I explained.

"Don't ever do it." He added.

"He also had an anxiety disorder." I stated.

"I was an x-ray technician and I had all this access to medication and I took advantage of it." Sean explained. "My hair used to be longer, but it didn't grow as much when I was younger."

Suddenly the phone began to ring. It turned out that Sean had lied to me about being able to leave.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her.

"It's my fault." Sean quickly defended. "Ashley didn't know and she's my friend, so she's rooting for me. The hospital and I aren't getting along, but we're working it out. Take me back, but take her home. She is fine."

So we went back and then began back on our way home.

"Mom, can we go to the library? I wanna read Carmen's entire syllabus." I asked. She gave me a funny look. "Mom, I promise I'm doing better. I'm remaking myself."

I finally saw the city that I grew up in, we passed by Lincoln Financial Field, also known as The Link, before going to the library. We then headed home and I walked in. I heard my dad fighting with his friend and saw that my senior photo had been removed from the wall. My sister's was there, even though she was from an affair that my dad had, but mine was on the table.

We walked into the living room and saw my dad, Raife, with his friend Ethan.

"What's this?" He asked. He looked me over and touched me. "Is everything good?"

I nodded.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"It's right here?" I asked as I pulled out my gold necklace that he had given me. "Do you still have yours?"

"I've got mine." He replied as I looked at his long blonde hair. He used to be in a band and never thought to cut it. He said it was bad luck. If you asked me, I'd think it was OCD. He looked at my mom. "So you checked her out without talking to me?"

"You didn't tell Dad you were picking me up?" I asked.

"She's ready." Mom declared.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay and she didn't say anything to me about it." He explained.

"The court said yes." Mom argued.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked. "The court listens to the doctor."

"Dad, the court said I'm good so let it go." I explained. "Can you just be happy to see me?"

"I am happy to see you." He said as he gave me a hug.

"So what are you doing these days?" I questioned.

"I'm gonna start this cheesesteak restaurant." He explained.

"Are you gonna use your bookmaking money for it?" I asked him. I didn't want him to blow his savings for it.

"Who told you?" He asked me.

"Mom did. She said that you lost your job and you were bookmaking now." I explained.

"Why would you tell her that, Christine?" Dad questioned. "She has the wrong idea. I quit. Everything's fine. I care more about you than anything else. The big question is what are you doing?"

"I'm getting in shape. I lost all of my tone in there and I want to be completely sexy when I see  
>Carmen." I answered. "I'm gonna read her syllabus and then I'm going to get my old job back along with her."<p>

"Carmen sold the house. She moved." Dad told me.

"Dad, you don't know anything about my marriage." I remarked. We had gotten married in Massachusetts because it still wasn't legal in Pennsylvania. They let teenagers wed without parental consent, but I digress. "We're still in love. We hit a roadblock, but we'll get back to the highway."

"Listen, Ashley, she's gone. Carmen left." He said again.

"Dad, stop." I commanded. "Excelsior. Excelsior."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Dad asked.

"It means I'm gonna take this negativity and use it as fuel to find a silver lining. I'll find a silver lining." I responded. "You'll see. We'll get back together."

I then headed upstairs.

So I noticed that there weren't many adaptations of this movie and definitely none with same-sex couples. So now we have Spashley, even though Spencer won't be showing up for a little while. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I started to read _A Farewell to Arms_, the first book on the syllabus. Mom bought me dinner since I was too engrossed in reading to come to the table. Once I got to the end, there was only one thing that came to my mind.

"What the fuck?" I remarked before I tossed the book out the window. I had never read a more useless piece of crap. I needed to vent to someone about it, so I went to my parents, who were in bed.

"I can't believe that Carmen would teach that book." I stated. "All you want is Henry to survive the war and be with the love of his life, Catherine Barkley."

"It's 4:00 in the morning, Ashley." Mom pointed out.

"So he survives the war even though he got blown up. He survives and escapes to Switzerland with Catherine." I continued. "And Catherine's pregnant. It's great and they make it to mountains where they'll drink wine, well probably not her, and be happy. There were a lot of dancing scenes, probably too many, but I liked them. But this douchebag Hemingway doesn't end it there. She ends up dying. The man loses the love of his life. The world is hard enough. Can't we have a good book with a fucking happy ending?"

"Ashley you need to apologize." Mom declared.

"Mom, I won't apologize for this. I can't." I argued. "I'll apologize for Ernest Hemingway because he fucking sucks."

"Have Hemingway call us and apologize." Dad remarked before I went to bed.

The next day, I prepared for my run. I wore a light jacket and training pants because I didn't want to lose any weight. I just wanted to gain some muscle. My dad came up to me as I was stretching.

"Why didn't you run with me?" He asked.

"I was reading." I replied.

"Do us all a favor and don't read for a while." He stated. "You look like you'll get cold in that."

"I'm gonna run now." I remarked.

"Wait, you have to fix the window." He pointed out.

"I'll fix it when I get back." I declared.

"No, fix it now." He ordered. Couldn't he see I was ready now?

"Get in the car, Ashley, you have to go to therapy." Mom told me.

"I don't want to go to therapy." I argued. Didn't people see I wanted to run?

"You don't have a choice. It's part of the deal. You can't live with us and not go." Mom explained.

I went to the doctor's office and signed my name. The woman at the desk was hot, but of course she wasn't Carmen. I signed my name and I noticed that 'True' by Ryan Cabrera was playing. It was the song from my wedding and I really didn't want to hear it.

"Are you really playing that song?" I asked. It was a song that had pretty much faded into obscurity. Why would they be playing it?

"We sometimes have music." The receptionist explained.

"I hate that song." I declared. "Please turn it off."

"I can't." She replied.

"How can you not turn it off?" I asked.

"I don't have the control to turn it off." She explained. "I'm sorry."

"Did Dr. Timbers put you up to this?" I questioned. I began to look around. "Is there a speaker somewhere? Where's the speaker?"

I went to the magazine rack and began to look for one. I knocked it over and realized that there wasn't a speaker there. Many of the psychiatrists came out of their rooms. I realized everyone was staring at me.

"I'll put it back now. I'm sorry." I remarked. Once I was in the room, I found that it wasn't Dr. Timbers, but my new doctor, Dr. Patel, that had done it. "That was fucked up, Dr. Patel. That was really fucked up. I'm sorry."

"You can call me Cliff." He stated.

"Well that's not how meet people, Cliff." I responded. "Write that down in your notes or whatever the hell you write on."

"I'm sorry about the song. I just wanted know if that song was still a trigger for you." He explained.

"Well, congrats, it's a trigger." I quipped. "I don't want any meds, so just don't waste your time."

"You have to. " He argued.

"No I will not take meds. They make me foggy and do all kinds of messed-up stuff." I remarked.

"You have to take medication." He reiterated.

"I don't need, medication, Doc. I'm not Katie Kaboom." I responded.

"Who is that?" He asked me.

"It's an old sketch from this cartoon called _Animaniacs._ Whenever she got angry, she turned into a monster." I explained. "Anyway, my dad is the one who blows up. I'm not like that. He got kicked of Veterans Stadium and Lincoln Financial so many times for beating people up that he's on the exclusion list. I have only one incident."

"One incident can change a lifetime." He replied.

"I'm ready." I replied as I began to move my hands. "I can take responsibility for my side of the problem, but she needs to take responsibility for hers."

"What is hers?" He asked.

"What is hers?" I repeated. "Do you seriously not know? Okay let's start with the freaking incident. I came home from work, which was uncommon, but I got into a fight with Nancy, the principal. I came and what's playing, the song from my wedding: that same song that you played for me. I don't think anything weird about, which was a bit strange. When I walked inside, I saw my clothes spread everywhere across the floor, I was pretty sure that some of it was guys' clothes. I see the CD player playing the wedding song. I then saw my wife's panties on the floor. I then saw her naked in the shower and I thought that she was waiting for me. We hadn't had sex in the shower in a long time. I pulled the curtain back and there was the history teacher: the male teacher with tenure. You know what he said to me? He told me to leave. He's with my wife that I worked so hard to marry, having to drive to Massachusetts and he told me to leave my own house. So I snapped and almost beat him to death, but that doesn't make me worthy of scorn or like my father."

"So what did you do before or after?" The doc questioned.

"About a week before, I called the cops, telling them that my wife and the history teacher were plotting against me and embezzling from the high school. It ended up to just be a delusion. The hospital later told me that I was…"

"Undiagnosed bipolar." He finished.

"Yeah, with mood swings and weird thinking brought on by severe stress, which rarely happens." I continued. "And then the incident happened and fucking lost it. I realized that I had been dealing with it my whole life and I hadn't had any help or supervision and I was dragging my feet."

"That had to be hard." He commented. I resisted the urge to give a sarcastic retort.

"Yeah, it is hard." I agreed. "I had no idea what was happening to me. I'm glad I do now, kind of."

After the appointment, I returned home and prepared to run once more.

"You have to take your medication, Ashley." Mom told me.

"I don't want to, Mom." I argued.

"Ashley, I will call the doctor if you don't." She remarked.

"Why would you do that?" I replied.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"I don't feel good on them." I declared. "I feel better when I'm not taking them. It's so much clearer when I'm not on them."

"Just take the medicine." Dad suggested.

"I'll do it with physicality." I remarked. "I'll get in shape."

"Sit down." Dad instructed. "We're 7 minutes in with no score. You can turn the juju around."

"I don't believe in juju, Dad." I stated.

"Come on, Ms. Excelsior. You wanna be positive, then be positive." He suggested. "Sit down."

"Okay, I'll watch the beginning of the game." I agreed.

"He thinks you're good luck, Honey." Mom added.

"What are you holding?" I questioned, noticing some green thing.

"It's this." He said as he unfolded it. It was an Eagles handkerchief. He then moved the remotes so they were all facing him.

"That is OCD." I told him.

"No, it's not." He argued. "So I want my girl to watch the game with me, so sue me. Come on, sit with me. Please watch the game. I'm not superstitious. If I'm making money, what's the difference if I do this or that? Just sit down."

"I'm making crabby snacks." Mom remarked as the Eagles scored and we all cheered.

"See, you belong here." Dad remarked. "This is good news. Everything happens for a reason. It's why you came home. Embrace it."

Suddenly, the phone rang and it was one of his clients. The doorbell rang and it was some kid.

"Can I do an interview for a school project on mental illness?" He asked.

"No." Dad replied as he slammed the door in his face.

"Is that Ricky Hanslow? Is he in Carmen's class?" I asked.

"Don't let them bother you." Dad replied.

I then headed out the door, finally ready to do some running.

"Ashley, don't look for Carmen." Mom called after me.

"Ash, please." Dad begged. I was going to find her. I knew that I was going to find her.

I began to run through town where I heard some sirens, by the train tracks, and toward the school. I noticed someone that I knew and called after them.

"It's my lucky day." I replied gleefully. "You're here on a Sunday. That's amazing."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just want you to know that I'm ready to work again." I told her.

"You shouldn't be here." She remarked.

"I'll work whenever you want me to." I explained. "It can be fulltime, halftime, even subbing. You know maybe I should help you. You have a lot of stuff. Let me just ask if Carmen still works here."

"I can't tell you that." She stated. "But Mr. Culpepper is still here."

"Why you tell me that?" I asked. "He nearly broke up my marriage. Are you trying to cause trouble?"

"You look good. Did you gain weight?" She questioned.

"I did gain a little." I replied as I gave her a hug. She cried in protest. I had forgotten that she didn't like hugs. "Okay, I just wanted you to know that I'm better now. I don't complain anymore. I am a positive girl and I'm ready."

"We'll give it some time." She replied as she went inside. "It'll work once people get over it."

"Yes, that is what I'm talking about." I agreed. "That's a silver development. It's a silver lining."

I then began to run and I noticed someone else that I knew.

"Chelsea, Chelsea!" I called. She looked at me and smiled.

"There you are, Girl." She greeted me as we hugged. "You're back. Welcome home. Welcome back, Ashley."

"I'm out." I stated.

"Are you out, out?" She asked. Was there another kind? I didn't know of any other kind.

"Yes I am." I confirmed.

"You don't look as thin as before. You look good." She replied. Another thing was the doctors told me that I was at the beginning stages of an eating disorder, which was true. I wasn't eating as much because I thought Carmen wasn't attracted to me. "I'm sorry I never visited you. Work's out of control and there's the baby, but I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you and I need someone to talk to. You have to come see the baby. She's beautiful. I could make dinner. Glenn said that he wanted you to come over."

"Congrats, but I don't know about the invitation." I remarked.

"Does you think that Glenn still hates you?" Chelsea asked.

"I know Glenn hates me." I remarked.

"That's not true." She replied.

"Carmen always said that Chelsea's husband hated me." I declared.

I then noticed Glenn sticking his head out the window.

"That's not true." She repeated.

"Chels, what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Okay, it's a little true, but if you think she still hates you, you're wrong." Chelsea declared. "After all, he's the one who told me to invite you to dinner as soon as you got out."

"Did you invite her?" Glenn questioned. Maybe it was true.

"Yes!" Chelsea yelled.

"Can she make it?" Glenn inquired.

"I don't know!" Chelsea shouted back. I couldn't help but wonder if they were having marital problems. "Can you be here next Sunday?"

"Sure, I'll come." I replied.

"Okay, then I'll see you next Sunday." She replied before going into her house.

So we found out more about Ashley's past. Carmen cheated on her with a guy. Also Spencer's going to be in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see you on Sunday." Chelsea replied as she prepared to go inside, but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, do you and Glenn still talk to Carmen?" I asked.

"Yeah." She stated.

"Chelsea, I need those diapers now." Glenn declared before she went inside.

I headed home after that.

"As soon as you left, the Redskins threw a trick to Randle El." Dad explained. "Reed blew a timeout challenging it and we lost the game. If you're in this house, please show some respect for the Eagles. Not to mention, we should spend some time together anyway. I wanna keep you out of trouble."

"I have wonderful news you guys." I stated.

"What's the good news?" Dad asked.

"Things are looking up." I replied.

"They are?" He responded.

"I knew that they invited me over. I'm gonna call her." I explained.

"Hey, she could be with that guy or some other girl." Dad declared.

"No, she wouldn't be with anyone else." I remarked.

"Yes, she could. She's afraid of you." Dad pointed out.

"She wouldn't choose someone named Doug Culpepper over me." I replied.

"You need to hang up the phone now." Dad said as he grabbed the phone. What was he doing?

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked. "This is my life."

"Put up the phone." He ordered. "She's not any good for you. Don't fucking do this."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and it was a cop. He had long blonde hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I'm Officer Kessler." He explained. "I heard about the restraining order and I heard that Ashley went to the school and her old house. I've been assigned to your case, so you guys going to be seeing a lot of me. Do us both a favor and just respect the restraining order."

"Did you hear him?" Dad asked. "You have a restraining order."

"Dad, I'm not deaf." I replied.

"Thank you Officer." Dad stated.

"If you need anything, here's my card." The cop remarked.

"Since when do cops have cards." I questioned.

The next day, I was with Dr. Patel for another session.

"So would you like to be a girl in jail or the hospital?" He asked me. "How about this? You take the medication and if you do fine, we'll reduce them."

"Carmen's waiting for me to get in shape and get my life in order and then she'll be with me." I declared. "That's better than any medication."

"But there's a possibility that she may not return and you should be prepared for it." He stated. Why was he playing devil's advocate. That was a pretty bad movie. "True love is about letting her go and seeing if she returns. In the meantime, I want to try to listen to that song and not lose it. When you start driving again, we can't have you causing an accident if it comes on the radio."

"Can I state my opinion?" I asked. He nodded. "Here's my reality. I learned this in the hospital. You have to work as hard as you can and stay positive, and if you do, there is a shot at a silver lining."

"Work on a strategy for that song." He said as he got up. I got up too.

"Hey, my friend Chelsea invited me to dinner." I replied. "Her husband is a stickler. My mom got me this dress from GAP, but I want to this Eagles jersey that my sister Kyla got me."

"Whose Jersey?" He asked.

"DeSean Jackson." I answered.

"DeSean Jackson is the man." He stated. So that basically settled that.

So I decided to wear the green jersey, because apparently they didn't make white ones for women, with a knee-length black skirt. I brought flowers and wine. I rang the doorbell and began to wonder if it was a mistake to come. I was about to leave when Chelsea came to the door. I probably looked stupid.

"Ash, where you going, Girl?" She asked. She was in a nice dress.

"I shouldn't have come like this. I look like an idiot." I replied.

"You look fine. I think you look great in that jersey. I wish I could pull that off." She remarked. "Are you comfortable in it?"

"Glenn won't like it." I stated.

"Get over here." She ordered. "You're the guest of honor. You can wear whatever you want."

We stepped inside.

"DeSean Jackson is here!" She declared.

"You mean Rookie of the Year?" Glenn asked. He was holding the baby. I had never seen a mixed race child before, but I even I knew better to comment on it. "Oh, you wore a jersey to dinner?"

"Doesn't she look great?" Chelsea asked.

"It's not really good for dinner." Glenn replied. I knew that he would hate it. I should've worn the dress.

"She got us flowers and wine." Chelsea explained.

"Well that's good at least." He remarked.

Chelsea then started to give me a tour.

"You gotta see this." She stated. "We just redid the whole place."

"It looks great." I remarked.

"I wanna redo it again." She declared.

"Why? You'd have to be making a lot to do that." I replied.

"We're doing alright." She responded.

"I thought the market was down." I said.

"It's down, but we can do this." She told me.

"My dad lost his pension." I stated. "I don't want to lose yours."

"No disrespect but this is the time to strike." She replied. "Glenn's agency is taking off and I can buy cheap commercial real estate and sell for at least double. Okay so the pressure is a lot but…"

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Okay, I'm not okay. I don't know to work and take care of a baby, but don't tell anyone." She admitted. "It's like I'm choking."

"That's bad." I commented.

"Look you can't be happy all of the time." She stated.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"It's alright. You just do your best and you can make it." She replied. I didn't believe that. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh by the way, Glenn's sister is coming over."

"Who?" I asked. I tried to remember Glenn's sister.

"Glenn's sister, Spencer…" She stated as I recalled.

"Spencer and Aiden?" I asked.

"No, just Spencer." She explained to me.

"What happened to Aiden?" I questioned.

"He died. Don't bring it up." She suggested.

"How did Aiden die?" I asked.

"How did who do?" A blonde wearing a black short-sleeved dress with white patterns that looked like honeycombs asked.

"Hey Spencer, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Glenn's sister, Spencer." Chelsea introduced. We stared at each other for a second.

"You look nice." I told her.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"I'm not flirting." I declared.

"I didn't think that you were." She responded.

"I just see that you made an effort to dress up and if I'm going to get back with my wife, I need to work on it." I explained. "I didn't tell that she was beautiful enough before. We'll be better than ever, Carmen and I. How did Aiden die?"

I saw Chelsea grabbing her face in the background. I knew she didn't want me to say anything, but I wanted to know and there was no one better to get it from than her. I realized that she didn't want to say anything.

"So do you work?" I asked.

"I just got fired actually." She replied.

"Really, how?" I questioned. "I mean, I'm sorry, how did that happen?"

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Chelsea, how is everything?" Glenn interrupted.

I looked over Spencer. She did have a nice rack, good for her petite form anyway. Of course I was more petite, but that wasn't the point. Glenn then wanted to show us the rest of the house.

"Let's see the house." Spencer remarked.

We went to a room where they wanted us to guess what this mysterious thing in the wall was.

"It's a drawer in a morgue where they keep dead bodies." Spencer guessed.

"Where would the body go, though?" I asked.

"It's a joke." She pointed out.

"It's a fireplace." Glenn explained as he lit it.

"Why do you need a fireplace in the middle of the wall?" Spencer asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"We have a port in every room." Glenn added. "Give me an iPod. Who doesn't have an iPod?"

"I don't have an iPod…or a phone. My parents won't let me make any calls." I stated. "They think I'll call Carmen. I would definitely call her."

"I'll give you one of my iPods." Chelsea offered as she took out a device and gave to Glenn who installed it. Suddenly, 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada began to play.

"We can play music for the baby in any room." Glenn stated.

"Can you play 'Talk Dirty' by Poison?" I asked. She looked at me funnily.

"Ashley was a History sub at the high school, Spencer." Chelsea explained. "Ask her to name any president. She'll do it."

"Hey, did know that despite the rumors Abe Lincoln was gay, another probably had him beat. James Buchanan was the only president without a wife." I explained.

"That's fascinating." Chelsea told me.

"You know Spencer's been dancing for years and she's been getting good at it." Glenn explained. "She plans on competing at the Ben Franklin Hotel."

"Really? Carmen loves dancing." I stated.

"Why are you talking about me like that?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just bragging about you. Can't I brag about my little sister?" Glenn challenged. Chelsea always told me things were tense between them.

"Don't talk about me in the third person." Spencer ordered.

"Why are you arguing?" Glenn asked.

"I'm right here." Spencer pointed out.

"Just be nice, Spence." Glenn instructed.

"This is fascinating." I commented.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mean." Spencer apologized.

"I know." Glenn replied before I took a bite of my food. It was delicious.

"So what meds are you taking?" Spencer asked me.

"I'm not on any meds. I used to be on lithium and Seroquel and Abilify." I answered. "I don't take them anymore. They make me feel foggy and bloated and I don't take them."

"Yeah I took Xanax but I agree about being foggy, so I stopped." She replied.

"Have you ever had Klonopin?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that fucks you up." She stated as Chelsea and Glenn looked at us in surprise. "But the worst of them was Trazodone. That stuff flattens you and takes the life out of you. I was like 'Duh…'"

Spencer then suddenly stood up.

"I'm tired and I want to go home." She announced.

"No, we haven't finished the salad or the duck and Chelsea made the fire and ice cake." Glenn replied. That was one hell of a cake.

"I said I'm tired." She repeated. She then looked at me. "Are you gonna walk me home or what Jersey Girl?"

"You mean me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, you, the only one wearing a jersey. Are you gonna walk me home?" She asked.

"You know that you have poor social skills." I declared. "You have a problem?"

"I have a problem? You have no filter." She pointed out. "You also scare people."

"I tell the truth, but you're kind of a bitch." I remarked.

"I tell the truth too and suddenly that makes me a bitch?" She asked.

"Maybe I should drive them home separately?" Chelsea suggested.

"How about you drive them both home now?" Glenn suggested/ordered.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Spencer declared. "You love it when I have problems so you can feel better about your own life."

"I don't love it. I just want you to be happy." Glenn remarked. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Spencer remarked before looking at me again. "Take me home."

"Do you seriously want to go right now?" Glenn asked.

"Yes I seriously want to go right now." Spencer shot back.

"Guys, the baby's sleeping." Chelsea reminded us.

"Sorry, I don't wanna wake the baby, bye." Spencer remarked before she headed to the door and I followed her. It seemed like I was going. I couldn't help but wonder if I was supposed to come back.

We began to walk down the street to a large house.

"This is me." She stated as we stopped. "Listen I haven't done this in a while. I haven't dated since before my marriage. I don't really remember how this works."

"How what works?" I asked. Did she think that this was a date or something?

"I saw the way that you looked at me, Ashley." She declared. "You felt it, I felt it. Don't lie to me. We are not liars like everyone else. I live in the addition around back which is separate from my parents' house. There's no chance of them walking in on us."

She was totally hitting on me.

"I hate that you're wearing that stupid football jersey because I hate football but you can fuck me if you take it off." She declared.

"How old are you?" I asked her. That was when one thing that never really came up.

"30." She answered. Wow, she was two years older than me. "I believe that's old enough to have a marriage end and not wind up in a mental hospital."

"Look I had a good time." I stammered. "You're really pretty, but I'm married."

"You're married, well so am I." She challenged.

"No, that's confusing because your husband's dead." I pointed out. She then gave me a hug and began to cry. "What? Oh my god, I'm sorry."

She then slapped me. I then watched her as she walked away. Well that was definitely an interesting way to meet someone officially.

So Spencer is a spitfire and she was married to Aiden, which is a bit ironic. Their first meeting a bust, but there will be others. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the house still a bit confused.

"Are you okay? Chelsea called." Mom asked. "Why is there makeup on your shirt?"

I didn't want to hear any of it.

"What happened there?" Dad asked as I went through the living room.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I replied. "When can I have a phone?"

"You'll get one when we think you're ready." He answered.

I went up to my room and stripped off my jersey, leaving me in my black bra and took my skirt off before got into bed. I then realized that I needed something.

I began to look through my room still only in my underwear. I walked into my parents' room. I didn't want to blatantly wake both of them up like last time.

"Mom?" I whispered. "I can't find my wedding video."

"It's after 3:00. What are you doing?" Dad asked.

Mom got up and I showed her where I had looked.

"I looked through here but there's all this crap." I explained.

"Don't go in my study!" Dad yelled from the other room.

"There are all these Eagles video, but I can't find the video from my wedding." I declared as I looked through the shelf.

"It's probably in the attic." Mom suggested.

"It feels to me like you're trying to hide my wedding video." I commented as we headed up. "Do you think it'll make me lose it? That video will make me happy!"

"Please stop yelling." She begged as I began to look.

"I'm not yelling! I'm just fucking frustrated because I can't find the video!" I replied.

"Ashley calm down." She instructed. She wasn't helping.

"Where the hell is it?" I asked as tears came to my eyes. "I don't care who I have to wake up to find it. The whole neighborhood can wake up!"

"Stop it!" Mom yelled.

"It's my wedding video and I want to see it!" I cried. "Why can't I watch it?"

Images from finding Carmen in the shower and the beatdown I laid on that douchebag suddenly flooded my head. Mom grabbed me and I accidentally elbowed her in the nose.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I replied.

"What's going on?" Dad asked as he came up. He looked at her bloody nose. "Go to sleep! Go to sleep!"

My dad was really scary when he got angry and I realized that I needed to listen to him.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

The police officer from before came in and I didn't know what to say. I had an idea.

"Carmen is being manipulative." I explained. "She took my wedding video."

"You're the one with a problem, no one else." The cop declared.

"You have to stop with crazy theories. He's a cop." Dad explained.

"She's fine." Mom remarked. "She just needs her medication."

"She's fine? You wanna send her back to Baltimore? We know all about the explosion at the psychiatrist's office." He replied. How did he know that?

"That's not true. He triggered me." I responded. "I'm sorry. I am doing better. Please don't Carmen about this."

"Please be quiet." The officer instructed. "Good luck. I need to write this up."

I couldn't believe how badly I screwed up.

The next morning, I took the medication. It once again made me feel foggy. I also replaced the window. I hated feeling like I did but I couldn't have something like last night happen. I decided to go for a run. As I was running, I noticed Spencer's house. I still had no idea what happened with her last night.

"Hey." She greeted me after we almost collided. She was also dressed in running clothes.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What happened to your face?" She replied. I had cut myself while looking.

"It was a kitchen accident." I lied as I continued to run.

"I don't believe you." She responded as I looked back at her. "Why were at my house? Did our conversation upset you?"

"No it's my route. Your house is on my route." I explained. "So back off."

"This is my neighborhood. I don't have to back up. You just ran by my house." The blonde replied.

"I like to run alone." I stated.

"Me too." She declared before I came to a stop.

"I said I like to be alone." I repeated.

"I said I did too." She responded

"Well then you should find somewhere else to run." I suggested. "There are so many fucking roads."

"I like this road." She answered. "It's my neighborhood."

"What the fuck?" I asked as I held my head in my hands.

"Calm down, Psycho." She remarked. I started running again to escape and when I turned around, it looked like I had done it. I began to head home before she suddenly came up from behind me. She was stalking me.

"What the fuck? I'm married!" I shouted.

"So am I!" She replied.

"Why do you keep saying that? Your husband's dead." I reminded her.

"Where's your wife?" She asked.

"You are crazy!" I told her.

"I'm not the one who just got of a psych ward in Baltimore." She pointed out.

"Well maybe you should go there." I suggested. "You're a big slut."

That got her to stop and I realized that I had crossed the line. I turned back to apologize to her for it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"I was a big slut!" She told me. That wasn't what I was expecting. "I'm not anymore. There will always be a part of me that's skanky and dirty, but I like every part of myself. Can you say the same, you bitch? Can you forgive yourself? Can you do that?"

She walked away and I wondered to myself. I headed home because I needed to go to therapy.

"You seemed to have trouble last night." Dr. Patel told me.

"No last night was an accident." I replied. "I didn't mean to hurt my mom. I hate that I did it and I want to control it, but I think that my dad needs to control his. I could tell that he wanted to hit me."

"He was scared for your mother and you hurting her." He explained.

"Last night was a mess." I admitted. "He probably was trying to handle it the best he could."

"Ashley, you need a strategy. I told you earlier." He reiterated. "You need to recognize the feelings so you don't get swept up in them again. Otherwise you'll be sent back to Baltimore. So, when you get worked up, get to a quieter place and find peace."

"That sounds easier said than done." I pointed out.

"You have to do it." He declared. "Just remember excelsior."

"Excelsior." I remarked. "I have a letter that I want you to give to Carmen for me."

"No." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you have a restraining order." He said.

"Wow, you're not good for much." I commented.

"Why did you need to see your wedding video in the first place?" He asked me.

"It's because I'm married and I haven't seen my wife in eight and a half months." I quipped.

"So do you think that since Carmen's not around and Spencer's an attractive girl that if you get drawn towards her, you'll spoil your chances with Carmen?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's pretty much exactly it, Doc." I responded. "But I'm not gonna blow it with Carmen because of Slutty Spencer."

"Why is she a slut?" He inquired.

"She propositioned me for sex after the dinner at Chelsea's." I pointed out. "She still wears her ring. So she's a slut married to a dead guy."

"Maybe she just needs a friend." He suggested. "Maybe she thought that by offering you sex, it'd be easier for you to become friends with her."

"She said that she's not a whore anymore and she likes that part and can I say the same." I told him.

"Can you?" He asked. There was that question again and I didn't know how to answer it.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I replied. "Do I like the crazy parts of me? Are you kidding?"

"Ashley the silver lining thing is yours." He pointed out. "I'm just giving back the words that you gave to me. This crazy part made you happier and calmer with a positive philosophy of going outside and working out and reading books."

"Not the books." I replied.

"You said that Carmen is friends Chelsea and Spencer." He pointed out. "So if you befriend Spencer, Carmen will think that you're a kind, generous person and maybe she'll give you a second chance. If you help Spencer, it'll be good for you."

On Halloween night, I was running again. I was one of the only people not in costume. I went by her house yet again but she wasn't outside. That was until she appeared behind me yet again.

"How do you know when I run?" I asked her. Was someone telling her?

"So I needed to tell you that I just to be friends." She replied as I continued to run. "Did you hear me? Are you just gonna ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." I stated.

"You're really confusing me." She admitted before I noticed the place and stopped.

"Do you wanna have dinner here at this diner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure come to my house at 7:30." She agreed before she ran off. I couldn't help but wonder if I should have told her that it wasn't supposed to be a date. I also wondered if wearing a costume would be a good idea. I did love dressing up on Halloween. Last year, I wore a sexy schoolgirl outfit. I was pretty sure that I still had it.

I decided to go with it even though my last impulsive decision didn't really work. On the plus side, I actually looked like I could be a student. I went to the house. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to knock on her door or her parents'. It turned out to be neither since she came out on her own. She was wearing a black lace dress.

"Happy Halloween." I told her.

"I guess I'm the teacher." She remarked. We walked inside and I saw people in costume everywhere. At least it wasn't like the dinner at Chelsea's. Even our waitress was a devil.

"I would like some Raisin Bran." I declared. Spencer gave me a look.

"Tea." She replied. The waitress left and she stared at me for a second before looking out the window.

"You look really pretty." I commented.

"Thanks so do you." She remarked before our waitress returned. It had to be the fastest service I'd ever gotten.

We then had another few seconds of awkwardness after she left.

"Do you want some?" I questioned.

"Why would you order Raisin Bran?" She replied as she stuck her spoon into it.

"Why did you order tea?" I questioned.

"Because you ordered Raisin Bran." She answered with a full mouth.

"I ordered Raisin Bran because I didn't want anyone to think it was a date." I explained.

"It can still be a date with Raisin Bran." She pointed out.

"It's not a date." I replied as she took another bite. "So how is that dancing thing going?"

"It's good. How's your restraining order thing." She responded.

"I wouldn't call the restraining order my thing but getting back with Carmen is." I stated. "I've been doing well except for a minor incident at the doctor's office."

"And the so-called kitchen accident." She quipped.

"Yeah, that involved my parents." I said. "I wish that I could explain it but it's complicated. I could explain it in a letter to Carmen because it was minor. I want her to know that I'm not out of control and that I'm doing really well right now. But I can't because of the order."

She gave me a grin and I had to say it freaked me out a little.

"I can get a letter to Carmen." She stated. "I see her sometimes with my brother."

"That would be so awesome." I declared.

"I'd have to hide it from Glenn. He's not into breaking the law." She explained. "This letter is illegal."

"But you'd do it?" I asked hopefully.

"I'd have to be careful. I'm on thin ice because what happened with my job." She stated.

"How did you lose your job?" I asked. I was glad that she was going to tell me.

"I had sex with everyone in the office." She declared. That meant I wasn't the first girl that she was attracted to. "I was very depressed after Aiden died. There were 11 different people."

"Oh." I replied. I was glad that I wasn't a pervert because I could ask a lot of questions about that. "Carmen hated talking about sex."

"Well I don't mind it." She stated. "So people were getting in fights in the parking lot and the bathroom and I got blamed. Anyway, my boss tried to blame me and I accused him of harassment and they fired me and put me on some meds."

"I understand." I responded. "The song that was playing when my wife was fucking her lover was my wedding song. I still can't hear it. I need a strategy. Anyway, let's get back to the letter."

"Yes, back to the letter." She agreed.

"I need to go and write it." I declared as I got up.

"Can I finish my tea?" She requested.

"Wait, did Glenn tell Carmen about our dinner? Was it a test?" I asked.

"Yes, I got the feeling that it was and I think you failed." She remarked. "Or maybe you did well. You did do well. I probably failed. You're just sort of how you are as in sort of like me."

"Like you? I'm not like you." I argued. "We shouldn't be lumped together. Carmen wouldn't like that. I'm not like you."

"You think that I'm crazier than you." She realized.

"You're different from me." I stated.

"You know what forget about me helping you." She replied. "Forget the whole fucking idea. That probably sounded fucking crazy because I am so much crazier than you. I'm just a crazy slut with a dead husband ha-ha-ha."

"Can you please calm down?" I requested.

"Fuck you!" She told me as she swatted everything off of the table. Suddenly, I heard cheering. What the hell was going on? I prepared to pay and she came back to the window and showed me two middle fingers. I followed her to the movie theatre that was playing for weird horror movie.

"Hey, I don't think you're crazy." I said.

"Yes you do." She argued. "You told your therapist that you were in a superior mental illness category."

"Hey, calm down please." I suggested. She turned and yelled at me to leave her alone. "Can I please explain myself? I don't want Carmen to think I'm associated with that kind of behavior because I'm not like that."

"You may not have been through what I have, but you loved hearing me talk about it." She stated. She grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me. "You're afraid to be alive. You're afraid to live. You're a hypocrite, conformist and liar. I opened up to you and you judged me. You're a bitch. You're a bitch. Get off of me. Get off of me. You're harassing me. She is harassing me!"

"Shut up." I told her.

Suddenly a group of teenagers rushed to her defense and I heard the song playing. Just as suddenly, the same cop showed up.

"What are you doing to these kids?" He asked me.

"I didn't do anything." I replied.

"She didn't do anything. The kids started it." Spencer replied. The cop went away. "Hey, come on, you can't be afraid of that song. Don't associate it with what your wife did. Take a deep breath. There's no song playing."

I took some deep breaths and it disappeared from my head. It looked like I found my strategy.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for pushing you." I reciprocated.

"I took it too far." She stated.

The officer then stepped in and he recognized her as Aiden's widow and started hitting on her and she walked away.

"Dude that was fucked up." I told him before I followed after her. I walked beside her. "I'm sorry about that. I have no filter."

"I'll still give your letter to Carmen, don't worry." She promised before she went inside her house.

So the moments are beginning to build between the girls. If only Ashley could get over Carmen. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, I had the letter written and in an envelope. I was preparing to run and walked into the living room.

"Daddy, I borrowed one of your envelopes. I hope that's okay." I told him.

"No, it's not okay." He replied. He seemed to be freaking out about it. I didn't understand how he could get worked up over a single envelope. Mom was making fun of him for it. "It's not funny. Why is everyone laughing? Look a lot of envelopes circulate through my office with cash in them, so show some respect for what I do."

"I know. I saw 274 and that the envelope was empty. I'm sorry because you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you again." I explained.

"She didn't want to wake me." He said with a smile. "We have progress. Now you just need to stop complaining about fucking Hemingway and we'll be good."

"Be nice. It's Game day and I'm making snacks." Mom told him.

"Yes, be nice, Daddy." I repeated as I picked up a football off the floor.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked.

"I'm happy. Do I need a reason to be happy?" I questioned.

"No, but I need to know if you're taking the right dosage of your medication." He replied.

"Yes." I stated.

"Are you taking too many?" He followed.

"Dad, I don't need drugs to be happy." I pointed out.

"Can you just stay with us and spend some family time with us?" He inquired.

"Dad, I wanna run." I remarked.

"Spend some family time with us." He repeated.

"Dad, your need to get over your superstitions." I stated.

"Your dad needs to win. Help him out." Ethan responded.

"It's the Seahawks. Put on your jersey and stay please." Dad begged. The Seahawks weren't even good.

"What are you up to Ashley?" Mom asked. "Why did you need an envelope?"

"Guys, I'm getting better." I explained before I went out the door.

I knocked on Spencer's door and she didn't answer, so I decided to go to her parents' door. A man with brown hair answered.

"Hello, is Spencer here?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Is that another skank?" A blonde woman inquired as she also came to the door. "What do you want, Skank?"

"No, I'm just a friend and I'm married." I explained as I showed off my ring. "We've been running together a few times."

Suddenly I heard someone walking behind me.

"She's not here." Her mom replied. A woman in red dress walked to the door.

"Hey, how's it going? Is Spencer here?" The new woman asked.

"GO AWAY!" Her mom yelled.

"I know her and I dated her." The woman stated.

"Do you know this chick?" I questioned.

"She called me. We used to work together." The woman continued.

"Go away, Kelly." Her dad replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Look sometimes it's okay to be with girls like this, but she doesn't need meaningless sex in her life. Sometimes they're just hurting and they're easy targets, but I think the she's being mended. She doesn't need you because you're slowing her progress. She's sensitive, smart, and artistic. You have to respect girls like her. Seriously go home. I'll help you."

"She just texted me." Kelly yelled as I escorted her away. I decided not to push it anymore and began running.

After a few minutes, she ran past me.

"Hey, Spencer!" I called. I ran up to her.

"Hey, what happened there. You said you'd be there." I reminded her.

"I can't do this." She replied as she took a breath.

"What do you mean? What can't you do?" I questioned. I sincerely hoped that she wasn't talking about the letter.

"I can't give her the letter." She answered.

"Spencer? What are you talking about?" I yelled. "You promised."

"Well what am I getting for doing this?" She challenged.

"You promised if I wrote a letter…" I stated.

"I know." She interrupted. "I do this time after time and I don't get anything in return. I feel empty."

"But I thought that you were tough and you did things because you wanted to." I replied.

"I can't believe I'm in another fucking situation like this." She muttered as she hung her head. "I always give, but I never get what I want. I am not my brother."

"Okay, that's fair." I responded. "Is there anything that I can do for you in exchange for you giving the letter?"

"I can't do it." She replied as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Spencer, what can I do for you?" I questioned. "There has to be something I can do."

"There's this thing." She remarked. I didn't know why she wasn't being more specific.

"What thing is this?" I asked.

"It's this thing. It's a dance thing." She explained.

"Dancing. Okay." I agreed. I hadn't danced in a while, but I could probably do it.

"It's a competition at the Benjamin Franklin hotel and I know that I won't win, but I want to do it." She explained. "Aiden wouldn't ever do it and I always missed it, but I want to do it."

"Well he can't now because he's dead.." I talked over her.

"Can you not talk while I'm talking?" She asked. "Can we have one conversation without you reminding me about my goddamn dead husband?"

"Okay, sorry." I apologized.

"But I can only do it if I have a partner." She pointed out.

"Okay, yes, I'll dance with you." I agreed. "But do you think it will work? Do you they allow same-sex couples to compete. I know _Dancing with the Stars _doesn't."

"Yes they do and you don't anything better to do than to read Steinbach and watching football with your dad." She remarked. "Do the dance or I won't give your fucking letter."

"Okay, now you're manipulating me." I pointed out. "I got rid of that girl at your house.

"What Kelly?" She asked.

"Do you call her when you're lonely and aroused?" I questioned. "That only encourages her. You shouldn't do it."

"Couldn't you say the same about you and Carmen?" She challenged.

"It's not like that because we're in love and we're married." I argued.

"How are you in love?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "Go ahead. Tell me. I don't really understand what is so great about her."

"Yes, it makes people feel awkward." I explained. "People kept asking me what her ethnicity was. It doesn't make me feel awkward. She's beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world. It's electric. Yes we want to change each other, but who doesn't? I want her to stop acting like she's superior and in charge. She wanted me to get fit and stop my mood swings, which I've done. We would fight and wouldn't talk but we would get over it and we'll get over this. She wanted me to be compassionate and passionate. I'm my best self today and I think she's her best self too. Our love'll be fucking amazing."

"Well you need to be the amazing girl does things without offering to do something in return." She replied.

"I already said I'll do it." I pointed out, but she walked away anyway.

I went home and to my surprise Sean was there.

"You're out of the hospital and here on game day?" I asked as I hugged him.

"It's official. Since they didn't provide sufficient living conditions, they had to let me go." He explained.

"I'm not sure what you said but great." I replied.

"Okay Jailhouse Lawyer, let's sit where you were before." Dad told him as they went to the living room. I noticed that Chelsea was also there.

"Are you seriously do this?" I asked.

"It's working. Your dad's a genius." Sean explained as he had the remotes.

"So now Sean's a good luck charm?" I questioned skeptically.

"Sean's your friend and this is your house, so it comes down to you." Dad stated.

"Don't buy into the superstition, Sean." I warned.

"Come sit down, Ashley." Dad ordered. "Don't disappear doing God knows what with that Spencer Carlin."

"Dad, she's my friend, she's Chelsea's sister-in law. Don't talk about her like that." I replied.

"She is a mess, Ashley." Chelsea stated. "She's been through a lot of therapy."

"I go to a lot of therapy, Chelsea." I remarked. "What are you trying to say? Am I messed up? Stop judging everyone. You have marriage problems."

She then pushed me out of the room.

"Why are you hiding this?" I asked.

"I got you an iPod." She stated as she put it in my face. It looked really nice. "It's my old iPod."

I gave her a hug.

"It's got 32GB and 10000 songs." She added.

"Wow, there's a lot of good stuff here." I replied. "I don't know who some of these people are. Like who's Katy Perry?"

"She kissed a girl and she liked it." Chelsea explained.

"So is she a lesbian?" I asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure that she's straight." She answered.

"Then why is she kissing girls?" I questioned.

"It's just a song, Ash." She stated. "When I'm angry, I go to the garage and listen to some Nickelback and I break things."

"You need to go to marriage counseling." I told her.

"Is that my sister?" A voice asked from stairs. There was Kyla. "Wow, you look good. Have you gained weight?"

"How are you doing, Kyla?" I replied as we walked down the hall.

"You look like a model." Kyla added.

"Didn't I say you wouldn't recognize her?" Mom asked. She had accepted Kyla even though she wasn't hers.

"So I'm sorry I never saw you at the hospital." She apologized. "I'm scared of them. I mean I stay off our mental floor and I've been helping Dad with the restaurant and he needs a legitimate business for a tax return. The feds might come after him with this bookmaking and I might even become partner at the practice."

I just looked at her because we weren't exactly on good terms before.

"I don't know what else to say. You lost your wife. I'm engaged and trying to get pregnant and I want to be able to tell you about stuff like it. You lost your house, I'm getting a new house, and you lost job and I'm getting promoted."

"Kyla, stop talking about the stuff that's good for you and bad for her." Dad ordered. "We're watching the game."

"Okay, I'll shut up." Kyla agreed.

"You know I love you, Kyla." I declared before I gave her a hug.

"Thank God you two have finally stopped fighting." Dad remarked as they was clapping.

"Did you get the jersey I sent you?" She asked.

"Yes, I wore it Chelsea's for dinner." I answered.

"It's such a good jersey." Chelsea added.

"Glenn didn't like it." I remarked.

"Glenn hates the jersey." Chelsea repeated.

"Okay, just watch out for the restraining order." Kyla warned me.

"Don't let Spencer get you in trouble." Chelsea stated.

"Look, people like Spencer, or Sean, or me, maybe we're different from everyone else and know things." I stated.

"We have a sixth sense." Sean said as the doorbell rang. It went there and it was the cops. What had I done now?

"Hi, Ashley." She remarked as he patted my shoulder. "I'm here to take him back to the hospital. We've got word that they did follow protocol."

"Wait, are you an Eagles fan or not?" Dad asked. I wasn't sure what that had to do with anything.

"I'm an Eagles fan." He replied.

"Well, let him stay till the end of the game." Dad suggested. That actually seemed like a fair bargain. "We're killing the Seahawks: 27-10."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm glad that the Seahawks are losing and we're winning but I have to take Sean Miller back to Baltimore, alright?" The cop said. They took him away and I headed back to Spencer's house with the letter. I saw her dad from the window and waved. I knocked on the door.

"I want to dance with you." I told her.

So Kyla makes her first appearance and she's kind of messed up too. Also we got a cameo from Kelly. Finally, Ashley's confused by Katy Perry. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
